Integration of component devices of a consumer electronics product is desirable to reduce form factor. Integration often results in size reduction because multiple devices become parts of one integrated system. In addition to integration being highly desirable for smaller device footprint, cost reductions and/or additional functionalities can be made possible through integration. However, integration of multiple devices into one system can be complex and can be made more complex in cases where each device is of a different type and/or where each device has different manufacturing and/or assembly requirements.
For example, conventionally, acoustic sensors (e.g., microphones) and pressure sensors are two separate devices. These two devices are separately tested and mounted on a customer printed circuit board (PCB) board, separately. This results in customer PCB real estate cost in addition to complexity of manufacturing, as each component must be assembled and tested separately on to the host circuit board of the product, whereas in other vertically integrated combinations, unique device configurations may be required to integrate functionality, while approaching device height limitations and while presenting limited options for rework in the event of individual sensor failure. Moreover, separately mounted and tested devices can introduce manufacturing variables into the device test and setup with reduced opportunities to improve process control and/or with added difficulty in implementing additional functionality based on the two separately mounted and tested devices with uncontrolled spacing between the two devices.
It would be desirable to have an integrated package and methodology for making an integrated package that contains both acoustic and pressure sensors and also an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) for processing data generated by one or more of these sensors.